Driving Home For Christmas
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Mirage, Smokescreen and Bluestreak are reunited after the war. Just in time for Christmas...Meanwhile, Ratbat is ill.
1. Driving Home For Christmas

**Transformers Humanized. **

**Summary: Mirage, Smokescreen and Bluestreak are reunited after the war. Just in time for Christmas...Meanwhile, Ratbat is ill.**

* * *

I nearly jumped when I heard movement. I saw a shadow. I didn't know who it was, but the poor bot seemed terrified. He scrambled to get away.

"Hey, it's OK I can help you." I slowly moved closer, trying not to scare him.

I saw him more clearly as I moved closer. His face looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out who it was. He looked up. "Mirage?"

He knew me. Wait. "Bluestreak?" I knelt down and gave him a huge hug. "What happened?"

"Me and Smokescreen were...captured...by the Decepticons. Wait-" He pulled away from the hug. "-you're online."

I smiled. "Yes, I noticed."

"But the...how?"

I knew what he was talking about. The Towers. Both he and Smokescreen went missing a day before. As far as he would have known, I offlined with them. "The Elite Guard. They saved me."

"The Elite Guard?"

"Yeah...I'm with them now. Our base is near here, you should come back with me."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Come on, it's Christmas."

I saw my old friend (old as in we've known each other for ages) smile. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. But more importantly, are you OK?"

He froze. Obviously he was **not **OK. But I knew he wouldn't tell me. "I'm fine."

* * *

When we arrived back to base, I asked Knockout to have a quick look over Bluestreak. His left arm was broken but it set in the wrong place. Knockout would have to re-break it. He had some internal damage but it didn't take Knockout long to sort that for him.

"I promise it won't take long." Knockout said, taking hold of Bluestreak's arm gently. "So how did you two meet?"

"We're cousins. We first met in the place Blaster and Smokescreen DJ."

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to take Bluestreak's mind off his arm, before he re-broke it. "So you're a fan?"

"Yes! I have like all their CDs!"

I smiled. "He must be their biggest fan."

I saw Knockout get ready to re-break his arm. "Well...you can meet them later if you like."

"Woah what?!"

He broke it. He winced but didn't scream. "They're both here."

* * *

"Hey Bluestreak." Blaster smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Wow. Nice to meet you too." Bluestreak seemed to be recovering really well.

"I'm sorry Soundwave isn't here." The DJ apologized. "His sparkling is ill."

Aw poor Ratbat. "Sparkling?" Bluestreak asked.

Blaster nodded. "He has a sparkling. Name's Ratbat. So he couldn't leave him but you're more than welcome to drop by."

I had been holding back a question for a while, but I needed to know. "I'm sorry but I need to ask, what happened to Smokescreen?"

"Smokescreen...I don't know. We were captured together but he was taken somewhere else, I didn't see him after that..."

"Was this before or after the humanisation?" Blaster asked. I laughed, seeing Bluestreak's confused expression at the word. Vampirella came up with plenty of new words and we all just naturally say them now.

Bluestreak replied anyway. "Before."

"You look like you need a hug." Blaster offered. So they hugged.

* * *

Little Ratbat looked terrible. He was pale and he kept sneezing. He had some medication but it didn't seem to be working. Knockout was checking over Ratbat again while Bluestreak and Soundwave spoke.

"I had no idea how, but the whole thing caught fire." Soundwave said, making Bluestreak laugh. He was telling him about the time the DJ booth caught fire while doing a remix of Sex On Fire. I mean how fitting? "We all blamed Vampirella even though she was nowhere near the place."

"Soundwave." Knockout approached them, holding Ratbat comfortingly. "I'm sorry I don't know why it's not working. But if he gets any worse, please tell me." He handed over the sleeping sparkling.

"Thank you Knockout."

The mood changed. Soundwave seemed a little upset now, so I asked "So, you gonna DJ for Christmas?"

"If Blaster's up to it."

"I'm up to it." I forgot Blaster was there.

* * *

We didn't have any spare rooms, so I said Bluestreak could stay with me. There was a knock at the door. Opening it, I saw Shockwave. "Hey I just thought you should know that...well...look." He handed me a data pad. There was a random signal. It was weak. But who was it? "I did a search and found Smokescreen."

"Smokescreen?" Bluestreak ran up and had a look.

"Blaster told me about him. It's weak but he'll be OK if we find him now."

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

We got to the location of Smokescreen's signal. It was pretty dark by now so Jetfire made a fire ball for light. It didn't take long to find him. Smokescreen. He was on the floor, unconscious. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He was surrounded by his own blood. **(_AN/Remember it's humanized_)** I wanted nothing more than to hug him close but I was scared I'd damage him further.

:: I need a ground bridge :: Vampirella requested, kneeling down beside Smokescreen. I saw Bluestreak's optics welling up with tears so I pulled him close and gave him a hug he really needed.

I know nothing about medical stuff, but it looked like Vampirella knew what she was doing.

A ground bridge opened up, just as Smokescreen regained consciousness. We walked closer. "Smokescreen?"

"Mirage? Bluestreak!"

Vampirella stood up. "He'll be OK."

We ran up to him, helped him stand and hugged him.

"Blue you're OK!"

"I managed to escape. I'm sorry I didn't know where you were."

"I'm just glad you're OK."

We stopped hugging and Smokescreen asked. "How are you online?"

"The Elite Guard saved me. I'm with them now."

Vampirella, our leader, approached us. "Yeah and we have a place for both of you, if you're interested."

* * *

Knockout cleaned Smokescreen's wounds and had to bandage a few severe ones. Luckily, nothing was broken.

"Does anything else hurt? Anything I missed?"

Smokescreen shook his head. "No. Thank you."

"Anything you..want to talk about?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't know me."

"Because."

"Because?"

"Yes, because."

I smiled. "That's the best you'll get, Smokey. Really though, what happened."

"I was, erm, some sort of test subject. I don't know what it was for but the test failed so they left me there."

* * *

**Dunno whether or not to make this a chaptered fic. I'll ask ScreamOut27uk**


	2. First Day Of Christmas

**Flashback chapter. Remember it's humanized, but the flashbacks were before the humanization happened so they're bots in the flashbacks. Also xx will separate the present and the flashback. Sorry if it bugs you.**

**Oh and ScreamOut27uk told me I should do chapters so that I will. **

**And Merry Christmas people!**

* * *

It wasn't late, but Smokescreen had fell into recharge. Bluestreak was sat next to him, quiet.

I sat across from him and said "I am really sorry, it I'd have known-"

"I know." Blue looked like he was about to cry. "Mirage I missed you so much!"

He came and gave me a hug. I hugged him back really tightly. "I missed you too!"

_**xx**_

_I was really nervous about meeting my cousins. My creator was abusive and that's all I really knew, but he disowned me so I was on my own. I got a message from my cousins, who must have been told, that I could stay with them._

_"Hey, Mirage. I'm Smokescreen and this is Bluestreak."_

_"Hi." The younger cousin smiled._

_Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. "Hello."_

_"So are you OK?" Smokescreen asked._

_I nodded. I didn't care about being disowned. Anything to get away from my slagging creator. _

_"Your optic looked damaged." Bluestreak noticed._

_"I know..."_

**_xx_**

Smokescreen woke up slowly. "Guys. Hey."

"How are you?" I asked.

"Better." Smokescreen managed to get up so that was a good sight.

**xx**

_The Decepticons attacked the Towers and we were hiding underneath some rubble. Bluestreak was the youngest out of us and he was shaking so both me and Smokescreen held him close. _

_"We're going to be OK." Smokescreen whispered._

_"H-How do you know that?" Bluestreak asked. I felt really sorry for him. _

_Then I saw something. Or rather, someone. "Hey don't worry. See her?" I asked, pointing._

_"Y-You mean Vampirella?!" Granted, that wouldn't normally reassure anyone._

_"Decepticons! Do what you must so we can get outta here before the Guard arrive!" She yelled. She must have taken charge of this mission, whatever it was._

_"I know her. Personally. We met when she fell out of a tree. She won't hurt you, I promise."_

_Bluestreak didn't seem convinced, so I shouted her. "Hey V."_

_"Mirage!" Smokescreen yelled._

_Vampirella flew up to us. "Raj?"_

_Bluestreak moved back and Smokescreen held him closer, comfortingly. I didn't blame them for being scared, but they really shouldn't have been._

_"What's happening?" I asked._

_"There's a rogue Decepticon here somewhere so we were sent after him." She explained. "Raj I can't be seen talking to you."_

_"Noted. But please keep us updated."_

_She nodded. "Will do."_

_:: Agent Vampirella, the traitor has been caught. :: A Vehicon commed her. It was loud so we heard him. _

_I saw who it was._

_"WHAT?!" I yelled._

_"You know him?" She asked._

_"My creator."_

_**xx**  
_

We were in the rec room. Soundwave was also there with a sleeping Ratbat.

"He is so cute." Smokescreen smiled.

Soundwave smiled a little. He was still so concerned, Ratbat just wasn't getting any better.

"He'll be fine." I tried to reassure him. "He's a fighter...just like his creator."

"Thanks Mirage."

We were then quiet once The Big Bang Theory came on. It was the one with Wil Wheaton and the card game.

"Every time I hear Wil Wheaton, I think of Stewie."

* * *

_"RUN!"_

_"MIRAGE!"_

_"I'M FINE JUST RUN!"_

_The Towers were under attack. I was trapped under some rubble, but I told Smokescreen and Bluestreak to run. They were hesitant._

_"WE CAN'T LEAVE YOU!" Smokescreen yelled._

_"You have to." I cried. "Please."_

_They paused, but Smokescreen eventually said "We'll see you soon, **right**?"_

_"Right." I said, unconvinced. "NOW RUN!"_

**_xx_**

Bluestreak was sat with Ratbat, giving Soundwave a well deserved rest.

"He is adorable."

I saw Smokescreen suddenly double over in pain. "Smokey?!"

"Ah it's it's fine AH!"

I ran over. "You want a medic?"

"I-I AH please."

_**xx**_

_I was eventually left alone. I wondered which Decepticons were here. Seekers no doubt. They seemed to have a thing about this place. They were always snooping around. _

_Everything seemed to have died down. There were just two Decepticons now. "Death count?"_

_I saw the second Decepticon look at a data pad."Well, there is only one survivor."_

_One survivor? I was...I was the only one?_

_The two Decepticons laughed and flew off. I tried to free myself but the rubble was too heavy. _

_**xx**  
_

Luckily, Knockout and Vampirella were together when I commed them. I didn't want details on what they were doing.

"I don't know, it just started hurting."

"How does it feel?" Vampirella asked.

"I-It sorta...burns."

_**xx**_

_I felt some weight lifting off me. I was too weak to move._

_"Hello. I'm Jazz. Who are you?"_

_"M-Mirage."_

_"MIRAGE?!" I heard. I saw Vampirella fly up towards us. Wait, Vampirella? Jazz had an Elite Guard symbol, so is Vampirella with them now?_

_:: Hey-we-need-a-ground-bridge-urgently. :: Primus how fast did that guy speak? He turned to me. "Hi-I'm-Blurr-but-feel-free-to-call-me-Zippy-everyone-else-does." He said, before glaring at Vampirella._

_"It's a cool nickname." She protested in her defense. _

_A ground bridge, or what I assumed was a ground bridge, opened up. "Think you could stand, if I helped ya?" Jazz asked me._

_I nodded. When he helped me up, I had to lean on him. We walked towards the green light._

I don't know what they did, but they gave something to Smokescreen. "That feel any better?" Knockout asked.

He nodded. "Thank you. So what was wrong?"

"One of your internal circuits are damaged (**AN/ In my world, it's still more circuits than veins.**) that should temporarily coat your circuit and stop the internal bleeding but if it starts hurting again, we'll need to manually fix it." Knockout told him.

Vampirella just stood and nodded, pretending she understood every word her sparkmate had just said. She was more practical than mental. Well actually, she was mental alright.

"OK. Thanks again."

"No problem."

* * *

**There we go.**


End file.
